


[高地✖️田中树]蓝色鸢尾

by leaf_evak



Category: Kochi Yugo - Fandom, SixTONES (Band), Tanaka Juri - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leaf_evak/pseuds/leaf_evak
Summary: 绳师和牛郎
Relationships: 田中树 - Relationship, 高地优吾 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	[高地✖️田中树]蓝色鸢尾

高地坐在酒吧的卡座上，看了看时间，今天约的人还没有来，有些焦躁，拿出一根烟，上下摸了摸自己裤子衣服口袋，没有带打火机，焦躁的心情又加重了一分。   
“可不可以借一个火”像旁边路过的一个男人借打火机   
那男人叼着一根烟，一头粉色的头发在昏暗的酒吧里显得格外耀眼。   
他一脸疑惑地转过头来看着高地，似乎是酒吧的声音太嘈杂，没有听清这个男人说了什么。   
高地靠近了几分，感觉对方都能感觉到自己的鼻息声，增大了音量：“可不可以借一个火？”   
那个男生点了点头，掏出打火机，给高地点上了一根烟。   
高地这时才清晰地看清这个男人的脸， 略微有些消瘦的脸庞，棱角分明，粉红的头发虽然有点扎眼，但是在他的气质下 又显得没有那么浮夸，有种艺人感，是很少见到的养眼帅哥。

“你是一个人吗？”高地开口问道

“嗯，是，本来是陪客户来，但是她中途有事来不了了”

“陪客户，在这谈工作？”高地一脸疑惑，这嘈杂的环境显然不适合谈工作谈生意。

“啊哈，我的工作就是让客户高兴。”

原来是牛郎啊，这长相气质在牛郎圈应该混得挺开的，高地瞟见了粉发男人的腕表，确实价值不菲。

“你也是一个人？”粉发男人打断了高地的思绪。

“啊，一个人，约的人莫名其妙不来了，就一个人了。”

“我想那个人应该不是你妻子吧。”粉发男人指了指高地无名指上的戒指，“戴着戒指的已婚男士在这里并不受欢迎哦。”

高地看了看自己左手无名指的戒指，然后又用另一只手遮住。“我还未婚，”停顿了一秒，补充到，“ 不过 下周六结婚。”

“那你这算是结婚前的单身狂欢？”

“嗯哼，算是吧”高地点了点头。

这场婚姻说到底只是为了家族商业利益和前景的一场联姻罢了，对方是与自己家门当户对的大家闺秀，说不上喜欢，也说不上讨厌。只不过是一场由不得自己摆弄的商业游戏中的一环，自己的心意并不重要。

逃不过的，终究是逃不过的。

“那你要不要玩点刺激的。”粉发男人试探道。

“什么？”高地还没反应过来，手腕就被那个男人抓住，跟着往外酒吧门口跑。

两人站在酒吧门口，好像有些下雨。

粉发男孩手伸向外面，“雨不大，很小，走吧”又一次牵起高地，往外跑。

春天的雨没有夏天的雨那么凌冽，雨水稀稀疏疏，温柔地拍在脸上身上。

高地就跟着这个陌生男子身后奔跑，他觉得新鲜又刺激，不知姓名，不知底细，不知要去向何处，任由他带着自己跑。那人好像有一种魅力，一种莫名的吸引力，高地一点都不觉得害怕犹豫，甚至还有几分期待，嘴角都拉出了弧度。

“我叫高地优吾，你叫什么？”

男人没有回头，还在不停地奔跑，干脆利落地丢下一句：“juri”

“朱莉？Juri？英文名？”高地还在思索的时候，已经跟着那个男人跑进了一家酒店的电梯里。

两人站在电梯里气喘吁吁，衣服已经有些微微的浸湿，头发像是刚刚沐浴完未干的样子。

Juri按了一个26楼。

“你说的刺激的就是酒店？”

“是这个”话音刚落，juri一个转身，嘴唇紧贴着嘴唇，亲吻了高地，然后嘴角勾出一个微笑，像是在挑衅。

“你要是后悔的话，现在还来得及。”

到底是什么在作祟，还是juri的挑衅起了作用，高地捧着juri的脸深吻了下去，在耳旁轻声说道：“乐意至极。”

酒店的房门基本上是被撞开的，一进房间，juri就被高地按在墙上亲吻，热烈又猛烈，舌头互相交缠着，舔舐过每个角落，呼吸间都有彼此的温度。明明自己才是这场游戏的发起者，现在却被反客为主。

Juri穿的是深蓝色的真丝衬衫，被雨水淋湿后，紧贴身体，勾勒出身型曲线，显得格外色情。

高地隔着衣服面料摩擦着juri胸前的凸起，弄得juri哼哼唧唧，想要叫的每一声都隐没在了亲吻，手在高地的裤裆潜抚摸着，抒发着自己迸发的欲望。

两人停止了缠绵不休的亲吻，嘴角处都拉出了银丝。

“做这种事之前，要先去掉戒指，不然会被称为渣男哦”正说着，juri就将高度无名指上的戒指脱掉，装在了自己的口袋里，“我先替你保管着。”

“ 我都成渣男了，还要做吗？ ”

“那当然。”

juri一推将高地推倒在床上，自己坐在上面，解开皮带，拉链拉到一半就被高地反扑在下，在耳旁吐着气息说道：“我让你知道什么叫做刺激。”说着，不知道从哪里找出的两根飘带，将juri的双手捆绑在床边上。

“看着正正经经的高地先生喜欢玩这种paly呀。”

“他们都叫我绳师。”高地将自己的领带扯下，蒙住juri的眼睛。

Juri的眼睛被蒙住，一片漆黑，高地的领带又带有他自己的味道，一遍一遍沁入鼻息，看不见就有无限的遐想和未知感，一种前所未有的情欲直窜心底，就一个轻轻的抚摸，都能让juri欲罢不能，自己还是一个身经百战的牛郎，这个叫高地的男人到底是有着怎样的魔力。

高地将juri的衬衫解开，舔舐着胸前的凸起，舌头一转，juri就叫出了声。

“juri还真是敏感呢”

轻轻吸允了一下凸起，juri的叫声一浪高过一浪，极具诱惑力，一遍一遍撕开高地内心欲望的口子。

手指的指腹从juri的胸口一路滑到下身的私密处，弄得他直痒痒，双手被束缚着，无法动弹，双脚不断乱蹬着来表达自己想要的欲望。

高地看着juri一副急不可耐欲罢不能的样子，又想多捉弄一下他。一口含住了juri的性器。

一声高昂的叫声，欲望冲破了喉咙。Juri向上挺了一下腰，把性器送进了高地喉咙的深处。

“高地，你快要了我。”juri现在仿佛是一个求欢的发情者。

高地松开口中的性器，明知故问道：“怎么要了你？”

“后穴！后穴！我快受不了了。”

高地从床头柜里找到一个避孕套，撕开包装袋，将避孕套套在自己的性器上。在juri的后穴口没有进行多久的扩张，就生生顶了进去。

这一顶，juri后仰着脖子，声音已经沙哑地叫不出来了，后穴口被满满当当地填充，这就是他想要的极致的快乐，这是女人无法给与的快乐。

虽然隔着一层避孕套的膜，但是两个人都能明显感觉到彼此温热的肉体。

“高地的肉棒好棒。”juri现在什么虎狼之词都能说出口。

高地的阴茎整个地抽出，又整个地进入，一遍一遍地撞击着juri，发出有节奏的撞击声。

原本蒙在眼睛上的领带，在运动中掉落了下来，juri眼前浮现着高地的脸旁，两人的目光相撞，高地的嘴角带出一抹微笑，明明是那么色情的做爱，高地却笑得叫人心甜，juri感觉自己的心跳漏跳了一拍，后穴又夹紧了几分。

伸着脖子与高地亲吻，身下的动作一点也没有停歇。

想要......想要他的全部，想要他身体里的每一毫每一厘。

“再快点，再快点，想要。”

高地加快了进攻的速度和深度，在高潮的边缘冲刺着。看着眼前这个男人，已经都操得有些你迷离，眼角都溢出了眼泪，让人有些怜悯，又想让人更加狠狠地操。

已经顶到深得不能再深，真的想要吃掉juri的更多。

在两人“嗯嗯啊啊”此起彼伏的叫喊中，一同达到了高潮。

白浊的精液射出。

高地喘着粗气，将拴在juri手上的绳带松开，juri蜷缩着躺在高地的身旁，虚弱得像是干了一场大仗。

“你没事吧？”高地担心自己有些玩过了头。

Juri摇了摇头。

“那休息一下，我们去洗一个澡。”语气极致温柔，仿佛与刚刚在上方凌驾奔驰 判若两人 。

Juri轻轻地点了点头。

高地扶着juri进入了浴室，站在镜子面前，一只手扶着他的额头，让juri看看镜中的自己。

“你看看你现在多诱人。”

舌尖滑过颈部，手伸到下部，轻轻一抓，juri发出了嗯哼的气音。

“刚刚射过，又硬了呢。”高地将juri引到莲蓬头的下方，褪去两个人的上衣，温热的水流哗啦啦地洒下来，流过两人交换亲吻的嘴唇，流过两个人紧贴的胸膛，流过互相摩擦的性器。

高地一把搂过juri的腰：“别靠着墙，墙冷。”

为什么？为什么？明明只是一炮之友，为什么要对自己这么温柔。Juri往高地的肩膀上咬了一口，齿尖嵌入肉体，像是在宣泄着什么。高地“啊——”地叫出了声来，“你这个小恶魔。”在juri的屁股后面揪了一把。

情爱又一次在两个人之间蔓延开，性这东西在两人之间好像没有尽头，只是这次更加温柔，没有前一次那么激烈，像一种享受，两人的叫声都略多几分柔情。

高地性器在juri后穴口的吞吐更有节奏，不求更猛烈的撞击，只求多停留，在他的体内有更多停留。

凌晨四点，高地躺在床上醒了，看了看躺在旁边的粉色头发的男人，一种莫名的安心感冲上心头。高地也不缺床伴，这种安心感却第一次有。

将被单往领口捏了捏，juri很自然地往高地的怀里钻，口里还嘟囔着不清的梦语。高地摸了摸juri的发梢，亲吻了额头，说了一声“晚安”，便沉入了睡意。

再次醒来的时候，juri已经在收拾穿戴衣服了。现在正在正经穿衣的男人和昨晚迷离着眼神求欢想要的男人有种极具吸引力的反差魅力。

“早”高地撑着脑袋，欣赏着眼前这个男人。今天jrui怎么一颗一颗扣上纽扣的，昨晚他就是怎么一颗一颗解开欣赏肉体的。

“早”

“我还不知道你真实名字叫什么？”

Juri扣着袖口的纽扣，半晌没有说话

“不需要知道，因为我们之间不会有故事。”

说完，从裤子力掏出戒指，“啪嗒”一声放在桌子上，转身离开。

酒店房门“嘭——”紧紧关闭，juri靠在房门上轻声说了一句：“我叫田中树。”，然后便匆匆离去。

——

蓝色鸢尾的话语——宿命的游离和破碎的激情


End file.
